Arabian Mice
by Laurie3
Summary: Pinky and the Brain find a magic lamp with Freakazoid as the genie!  (Fic was written in early '96, so be kind, please!)


"Arabian Mice"  
  
by Laurie LeBlanc  
  
  
  
  
(Scene: Ancient Arabic city. Pinky and Brain are dressed in tattered   
clothing. The clothes consist of a vest [Pinky's is blue, Brain's is red],   
ripped white pants with a path on one leg, a shirt with tattered sleeves and  
a red fez. They are in a cage in a magician's lair. The magician, Abdul, is  
a thin man dressed in a red robe and turban.)  
  
Abdul: (mutters to himself as he paces back and forth) I need to be more   
powerful. My powers seem to be no better than simple parlor tricks! All I   
ever do is entertain that stupid Sultan. (growls) What I want is total   
power. Oh if I could have that I could even rule the entire world!  
  
Brain: (mumbles) Not before I do.  
  
Abdul: (opens a large book and sits down in his large chair. He flips through  
some pages. Stops on one and his eyes light up.) This is just what I need!  
A magic lamp! With the power of it's genie, I could be the most powerful  
creature on earth! (laughs evily) The problem is, it's in a booby-trapped cave.  
(stares upward thinking) Hmm... (glances back at Pinky and Brain and thinks to   
himself) Maybe I won't have to go in after it myself after all... (glances back  
at the book and continues muttering) All I have to do is recite this spell   
under a full moon in this spot. (points to location marked by an 'X' in the book.  
He then glances out the window) And tonight is a full moon. How convient...  
(cackles)  
  
(Abdul closes the book and puts it on the table next to the chair and exits  
the room.)  
  
Brain: (turns towards Pinky) Pinky, are you pondering what I'm pondering?  
  
Pinky: I think so Brain, but camels aren't good at cartwheels.  
  
Brain: (bops Pinky on the head crushing his fez) No Pinky. We will get our  
hands on that lamp and wish ourselves rulers of the world!  
  
Pinky: (fixes his fez and puts it back on his head) Egad Brain, brilliant!  
Oh wait, no, no, no. How will we find the cave?  
  
Brain: We will copy the map out of the book. (reaches in his pants pocket and   
pulls out a minature lock pick. Picks lock and opens the door.) Come Pinky, to  
Abdul's spell book!  
  
(Pinky and Brain climb down the wall to the floor, scamper across it, climb up a   
table leg with the book on it. They try to open the book, but they have no luck  
doing so. They are so consumed by this task that they don't notice Abdul enter  
the room. He now has a satchel over his right shoulder.)  
  
Abdul: (grabs Pinky and Brain from behind and turns them towards him. His eyes  
become swirls) Look into my eyes little mousies!  
  
(Pinky and Brain's eyes become all glazed over and then turn into swirls)  
  
Abdul: You two will enter the cave and retrieve the lamp for me. Do you   
understand?  
  
Pinky and Brain: (in monotone voice) Yes, we will get the lamp and bring it to  
you.  
  
Abdul: Excellent.  
  
(Scene: The middle of the desert. There is an oasis with palm trees that form an  
'X' in front of Abdul and mice. Abdul has them in a small cage that he is carrying.  
Abdul mutters some magic words. The oasis's water drains revealing a set of stairs  
leading down into darkness. Abdul sets the cage down and opens it.)  
  
Abdul: Go bring me the lamp you worthless street rats!  
  
Pinky and Brain: (in unison and monotone) We're not rats, we're mice.  
  
Abdul: (growls) Just bring me the lamp!  
  
Pinky and Brain: (in unison and montone) Yes master. (walk out of the cage  
and down the stairs. The two walk mindlessly by a treasure room and into a room  
with a large shiny pedistal. Stairs appear and the mice walk up them. They get  
to the lamp which is taller than Brain, and slightly shorter than Pinky. The   
mice pick up the lamp- Pinky lifting at the spout and Brain is holding the   
handle. They walk down the stairs Brain is in front. As they head back  
towards the treasure room, a beam appears across the doorway linking the lamp  
room to the treasure room. The mice walk into it and get zapped. The zap   
brings Pinky and the Brain out of their hypnotic state.)  
  
Brain: (shakes his head and slightly groans) What happened? Where- (looks  
at the lamp) Pinky, look! We have the lamp!  
  
(there is a rumbling noise heard and the ground begins to shake.)  
  
Pinky: (looks behind him and his eyes grow wide in panic. He taps Brain on  
the shoulder) Uh, Brain-  
  
Brain: (rubs lamp) Not now, Pinky!  
  
Pinky: But Brain we're-  
  
Brain: (whirls around) Pinky I- (notices what Pinky noticed. A large wave  
is coming their way) Aah!!! I wish we were out of this cave and somewhere  
safe!  
  
(the mice lift the lamp and begin to run. The wave is getting closer and  
closer. As they run, blue smoke comes out of the lamp and encircles them.  
The scene suddenly changes. The mice are now on an island and the two are  
still running. They haven't realized they've been teleported.  
  
Shift back to outside cave. Abdul is wating impatiently for the mice.  
Glances down into the cave and sees water rising up the stairs. He runs back  
a short distance and as he does so, the oasis refills with water.)  
  
Abdul: (falls to his knees and screams) No! Noooooo!  
  
(Shift scene back to the island.)  
  
Brain: (suddenly notices the fact that they are no longer in danger and  
stops running) Pinky, we're...we're....safe!  
  
Pinky: (stops running) Naarf! But, how did we get here?  
  
(Each mouse lets go of his end of the lamp. They look around bewildered.)  
Suddenly, a voice from inside the lamp says: Yoo hoo! Smoke surrounds the  
mice and the close their eyes. Out of the smoke the genie of the lamp  
appears. It's Freakazoid in his standard suit, except he has gold cuffs  
around his wrists, a blue belt around his waist and pointed shoes. He stands  
in front of the mice who still have their eyes closed.)  
  
Freakazoid: Hey...ah, you can open your eyes now.  
  
(the mice do and stare in awe at their "genie.")  
  
Brain: (slightly ticked) YOU are the genie of the lamp?!  
  
Freakazoid: (nods) Yup. The writer thought it would be funny if a wacky  
blue guy was inside. (shrugs) Go fig. Besides, it's in my contract to do  
cameos on other Warner Brothers cartoons.  
  
Brain: This would be more than a mere cameo!  
  
Freakazoid: And?  
  
Brain: Well-  
  
Freakazoid: (in that Mr. Director calm voice) Look kid, it says in the  
script (as he says the word, a script appears in his hand and he points to  
it) that I'm the genie of the lamp so...(at the top of his lungs in his  
regular voice) DO YOU WANT YOUR WISHES OR NOT?! (stares angered at mice  
breathing through his teeth bearing mouth)  
  
Brain: (a bit nervous) Uh, well-  
  
Freakazoid: WELL?!!  
  
Brain: (very nervously and is sweating a bit) Um, yes, if you don't mind.  
  
Freakazoid: (immediately clams down) Nope, I don't mind.  
  
(Brain sighs with relief)  
  
Freakazoid: (suddenly realizes something) Oh! Brain, you used up your first  
wish!  
  
Brain: So, you granted my wish to get us out of the cave?  
  
(Freakazoid nods with a smirk.)  
  
Brain: So, I have two remaining wishes?  
  
Freakazoid: Yup. You get three, take one away, and that leave you with two!  
(sarcastically) Ooh! We got in our educational fact for the day!  
  
Brain: (growls and when he settles says) Any stupid restrictions?  
  
Freakazoid: There are some, but I don't consider them STUPID really.  
  
Brain: Ok, so, what are they?  
  
Freakazoid: (glances upward in thought) Hmm...oh yeah! Well, don't ask for  
me to kill anyone. Um...don't ask for something stupid like blowing up the  
world or the universe or something. And...oh yeah! (cringes) PLEASE don't  
ask to be a Power Ranger or Barney!  
  
Brain: Simple guidelines.  
  
(Freakazoid looks back down at them and stops cringing.)  
  
Pinky: Do I get wishes too?  
  
Freakazoid: (sighs) You do after Brain is done. He rubbed first so, he's  
my current master. Just rub the lamp when he's done and wish away. Of  
course only three wishes. (holds up three fingers) That goes for the both  
of you!  
  
Brain: Of course, understood.  
  
(Freakazoid puts his fingers down and smiles happily.)  
  
Brain: I am ready for my second wish then.  
  
Freakazoid: Okie dokie, so what'll it be?  
  
Brain: (grins evilly) I wish to be made ruler of the world in a large  
palace on an isle of paradise!   
  
Freakazoid: 'kay! (zaps Brain with a bolt that shoots out his index finger  
and Brain disappears in a puff of smoke along with lamp and himself. Pinky  
is left alone.)  
  
Pinky: (sadly) Brain? (sniffles)  
  
(Brain reappers on a lavish throne. His clothes are regal looking- a red  
robe and a tiny crown on his head. In his hand is a staff with a golden  
globe on it. At his right are the lamp and Freakazoid.)  
  
Freakazoid: (smirks) Ooh! I love the special effects I get in this   
episode!  
  
Brain: (grinning) Pinky, success is ours! (glances all around and notices  
Pinky isn't there.) Pinky? (turns to Freakazoid with sad expression.)  
Where...where's Pinky?  
  
Freakazoid: You wished for YOURSELF to be ruler in a palace on an isle of  
paradise. (aside to audience) Why did I have to repeat all that? (looks  
back at Brain) You said nothing about Pinky being here.  
  
Brain: Well...I meant him to be.  
  
Freakazoid: Then wish Pinky here.   
  
Brain: (clears his throat) Of course. I wish Pinky were here to join me as  
vice ruler of the world.  
  
(Freakazoid twhirls his index finger and a puff of blue smoke appears. When  
it clears, Pinky is standing before Brain in prince-like clothing. He has  
a blue outfit with golden tassles and a tiny crown on his head.)  
  
Brain: Y E S! Pinky, we've done it! We've taken over the world!  
  
Pinky: (jumps up and down and claps his hands) Hurrah!!  
  
(Pinky and Brain do a dance of joy.)  
  
Freakazoid: Well, that was your third wish Brain. (to audience) Geez,  
what's this? I have to keep count of his wishes and repeat 'em back  
sometimes? Oy! The writer and I have to have a little talk!  
  
Brain: (smiles) No matter. Even though I haven't a single wish left, I'm  
quite content.  
  
Freakazoid: I would hope so! For crying out loud, you HAVE everything!  
  
Brain: (still smiling) Right now, I am in such a good mood, I'll let that  
comment go by.  
  
Pinky: (jumps around) My turn! (rubs lamp) Narf! (with slightly  
commanding voice) I am the master of the lamp! Ha ha ha! Narf!  
  
Freakazoid: Uh-huh. (sighs)  
  
Pinky: Wot? Wot's wrong?  
  
Freakazoid: It's like this. See, I'm the genie in this story so I was  
wondering if you'd be so kind as to use your third wish to set me free?  
(grins hopefully)  
  
Pinky: Well, uh, just out of curiosity, what if I don't?  
  
Freakazoid: Actually, it won't matter to me really. I mean, I'm not REALLY  
a genie so nothing bad will happen. But, you will seem like a very nice  
character if you do.  
  
Pinky: (smiles) I would have anyway, I was just wondering. It's only fair.  
  
Freakazoid: (makes a mouse-sized contract appear and smiles) Okay, well  
then could you sign on the dotted line?  
  
(F! hands contract to Pinky who signs.)  
  
Brain: Quite admirable of you Pinky.  
  
Pinky: (with a slight shrug) Well, we got the world. I mean, how much  
more could I want?  
  
(Brain nods.)   
  
(Scene- Abdul's lair)  
  
Abdul: Those little fools failed! Now I'll never be-  
  
(A knock at the door interupts him. He goes to answer it and on his doorstep  
is a messenger.)  
  
Messenger: (bows) Great Abdul, the Sultan has asked you to perform at the palace  
tomorrow night.  
  
Abdul: May I ask what the occasion is?  
  
Messaenger: The Great Ruler, his eminence Brain is stopping by to visit!  
(hands Abdul a scroll)  
  
Abdul: (somewhat puzzled) Well, tell him I shall be honored to be there.  
  
Messager: Yes Great Abdul. (bows and exits)  
  
Abdul: (closes the door. He then opens the scroll and sees Brain's picture  
drawn on it.) The Great Brain, eh? (looks back and scroll and looks back  
up) No! It can't be! Those mice must have gotten the lamp! Well, I have a  
little trick to turn the tables! (cackles wickedly)   
  
(Scene fades out and as it does, you can hear Abdul say, "All my dialogue   
seems to be the type that is SO typical of the villain." Scene fades into   
Brain's palace. There Brain is sitting on his throne and Freakazoid is   
sitting on the steps leading up to it. Pinky is sitting next to him.)  
  
Brain: Let me get this straight, all of the world leaders are still in their  
postitions but they all take orders from me so therefore I have to go visit  
them all every now and then?  
  
Freakazoid: (nods) Yup! I figured it be easier to do it that way. It's  
easier to maintain order and stuff that way. Besides, you go and visit these  
places and everyone has to bow down to you. Isn't that what you wanted   
anyway?  
  
Brain: (grins) Y E S!   
  
Freakazoid: Figured.  
  
Pinky: So tomorrow we get to go to our home kingdom!  
  
Brain: Yes Pinky! And we shall be able to boss around the Sultan! This  
little world tour seems like it'll be so much fun.  
  
(A servant enters and hands a message to Brain.)  
  
Brain: What's this?  
  
Servant: It is the itinerary the Sultan has laid out for you.  
  
Brain: Of course. You may go now.  
  
(The servant bows and exits.)  
  
Brain: (looks at the itinerary) Blast it!  
  
Pinky: (he and Freakazoid turn towards Brain) Wot? Wot is it Brain?  
  
Brain: (growls) It seems that Abdul is going to be performing there!  
  
Pinky: Can't we just tell the Sultan we don't want him there?  
  
Brain: I suppose we have the power to, but then there wouldn't be much of  
a plot, would there?  
  
Pinky: Hmm, guess not.  
  
Brain: No matter, we can simply hide the lamp when we visit. That should be  
no problem.  
  
Pinky: Um...I dunno know how we'd do that Brain.  
  
Brain: Hmm....  
  
Pinky: (sighs) I just wish our lamp was small enough to fit in my pocket.  
(his eyes widen and he covers his mouth briefly.) Oops! No wait!  
  
(It's too late. The late shrinks to teeny lamp that Pinky can fit in his  
pocket.)  
  
Freeakazoid: (stares at the teeny lamp) There's no way you guys are going  
to make me fit in there! It's a miracle I fit in the lamp when it was normal  
size!   
  
Pinky: Well, you don't have to. I mean, you can just walk around and stuff.  
And, maybe you could have your own room at the palace. I'll just get the   
lamp with me at all times just to be safe.  
  
Freakazoid: Really? Thanks!  
  
Pinky: By the way, how DID you fit in the lamp?  
  
Freakazoid: (smiles) Trick cameras of course!  
  
Pinky: (nods) Narf! I thought so.  
  
Brain: Well Pinky, in your own unique way, you have solved our problem.  
  
(The next day....)  
  
(Brain enters the city with a festive parade much resmembling the "Prince Ali"   
parade of "Aladdin". When Brain and Pinky reach the palace, the parade   
disappears except for the carriage carrying the mice. Freakazoid opens  
the palace doors and makes a red carpet to the throne appear. He bows to  
the mice as they get out of the carriage. When they do, it disappears.)  
  
Brain: (as they are still walking towards the Sultan whispers to Pinky) Now when  
Abdul shows up, act as if nothing is wrong.  
  
Pinky: Right-o Brain!  
  
(The doors of the palace begin to close. Freakazoid realizes he's still outside.)  
  
Freakazoid: Uh-oh!! (with that he lightning bolts inside right behind the mice.  
As soon as he gets inside, the doors slam shut.)  
  
Sultan: Oh welcome Great Brain! I will do everything to make your stay the most  
comfortable.  
  
Brain: Thank you very much Sultan. We are honored to be here.  
  
Sultan: Oh, not as honored as I am!  
  
Brain: (smiles) You are too kind.  
  
Pinky: (glances about) Wow! Narf! Nice palace!  
  
Sultan: (smiles) Thank you Sir Pinky. I'm sure it's nothing compared to your  
abode.  
  
Pinky: Well to be honest, it's not as big, but it's still very nice.  
  
Brain: (nudges Pinky) Pinky-  
  
Sultan: (tosses hands up) Oh never mind. (puts his hands back down.) Please  
be seated for the entertainment.  
  
(Brain and Pinky sit in large chairs on each side of the Sultan. Pinky is on  
the left, Brain is on the right.)  
  
Freakazoid: (glances about) Hmm...  
  
Sultan: Oh my! I didn't have a seat ready for your....er....well...your  
blue friend.  
  
Freakazoid: (eyes light up) No problem, I got an idea! (makes a black  
leather recliner like the ones that Joey and Chandler of "Friends" have.  
It appears next to Pinky. He then pulls the lever and activates the foot  
rest.) I could remain here for days. Better cancel the drinks!  
  
Pinky: (laughs) Zort! That's a good one!  
  
Brain: (growls and turns towards Freakazoid) You just had to do that  
didn't you? (turns towards the Sultan) Please excuse them Sultan.  
  
Sultan: (chuckles) Quite all right Great One. Their antics are not  
really bothering me. With your permission, I would like to bring on the  
entertainment.  
  
Brain: Please do.  
  
Sultan: (claps his hands and a servant enters the room and bows before them)  
Send for Abdul.  
  
Servant: (bows) At once sire. (exits and returns with Abdul and bows again)  
May I present the Grand Abdul. (bows and exits)  
  
Abdul: Oh Great Sultan and our most honored Great Ones, I do hope you enjoy  
this little show.  
  
(With that he makes colorful smoke appear which swirls around the room.)  
  
Sultan: Quite remarkable.  
  
(Freakazoid has this sort of 'gimme a break' expression on his face. Brain  
looks a bit disinterested as well. Meanwhile Pinky and the Sultan continue  
to be amazed.)  
  
Pinky: Narf! Indeed!  
  
(The smoke changes into bird and the they fly in circles around Abdul.)  
  
Abdul: (mutters to himself) Where is that blasted lamp?  
  
(He then waves his arms to make the birds fly in various formations. Then he  
sends a beam of light towards the spectators which swirles around them. Abdul  
watches carefully for as it passes by Pinky, the outline of the lamp appears for  
a brief moment and vanishes. Abdul seems somewhat puzzled.)  
  
Abdul: (to himself) Hmm...how could the lamp be so small? Unless...of course!  
They found a way for to make it small enough for them to carry! Brilliant   
indeed...this will make it even more difficult to obtain.  
  
(With that, he makes a large puff of smoke appear and the birds vanish. Abdul  
bows.)  
  
Sultan: Excellent! (claps loudly and smiles)  
  
Pinky: Good show! (claps and whistles)  
  
(Freakazoid and Brain clap too, but theirs are more like "golf" claps. Abdul  
then smiles, bows and disappears in a puff of smoke.)  
  
Sultan: What a wonderful show!  
  
Brain: (nods with some politeness and sarcastically says) Indeed.  
  
(night falls. The mouse, Sultan and Freakazoid are now outside by the  
palace fountain. Freakazoid makes a coin appear and flips it into the   
fountain.)  
  
Pinky: Narf! That looks like fun! Can I try?  
  
(Freakazoid makes a coin appear and hands it to Pinky. Pinky then tosses  
it into the fountain. Freakazoid then makes a large stack of coins appear and  
the two begin to amuse themselves by tossing coins into the fountain.)  
  
Brain: (glares at Pinky and Freakazoid and growls) Some people are so  
easily amused.  
  
Sultan: (chuckles) Yes, so I see.  
  
(The Sultan and Brain turn their backs on Freakazoid and Pinky and sit on a  
bench nearby.)  
  
Brain: So, are you pleased with my rule?  
  
Sultan: Oh yes, indeed!  
  
Brain: Do you have any suggestions to (pauses thinking of how to phrase the  
question) improve the situation here?  
  
Sultan: Well-  
  
Pinky: Uh-oh!  
  
(With that, Sultan and Brain turn back to Freakazoid and Pinky. The fountain  
is now full of coins.)  
  
Freakazoid: (sheepishly) Oops. (blushes slightly)  
  
Sultan: My fountain!  
  
Freakazoid: (sheepishly grins and makes all the coins disappear) And now  
for my next trick-  
  
Brain: That will be quite enough!  
  
Sultan: I must say that was a good trick. Would you care to do another?  
  
Freakazoid: Well I-  
  
Brain: No, not tonight! (thinking quickly) Excuse us Sultan, but you know,  
I am feeling rather tired. I hope you wouldn't mind escorting us to our   
quarters?  
  
Sultan: Of course, it has been a long day, hasn't it? I shall summon a  
servant to take you, is that all right?  
  
Pinky: Narf! That'll be fine!  
  
Sultan: (claps and servant runs into the room and bows before him) Show  
our guests to their quarters.  
  
Servant: As you wish. (he bows before Brain and says) Follow me.  
  
Sultan: Do have a pleasant sleep.  
  
Brain: Thank you, and to you Sultan.   
  
(With that, Freakazoid and mice follow servant. Scene fades out and fades in  
at three doors all near each other.)  
  
Servant: Great Brain, I ask that you take the left room. It is our best  
room in the palace.  
  
Brain: Thank you. Now, open the door please.  
  
Servant: (opens door) Oh of course.  
  
(Brain enters room, servant closes door behind him.)  
  
Pinky: Narf! Where's my room?  
  
Servant: Take your pick.  
  
(Pinky tunrs around and chooses the door behind him. The servant opens the  
door for him and closes it when he enters. Freakazoid shrugs and takes the  
remaining door. Mice and F! fall asleep. Meanwhile, Abdul is still awake.  
He's in his room sitting at a table with a crystal ball in front of it.)   
  
Abdul: Show me where the lamp is.   
  
(Crystal ball clouds over and then shows Pinky asleep in a nightgown. He is  
face down in his plush pillow. His clothes are folded on a chair. Then, the  
lamp outline appears in a drawer in the dresser next to Pinky's bed.)  
  
Abdul: (cackles wickedly) The lamp will still be mine!  
  
(Scene fades out and fades in with Abdul sneaking into Pinky's room. As he  
gets near Pinky, Pinky begins to wake up.)  
  
Pinky: (groggy) Brain...is that you? (he turns around, rubs his eyes, and  
sees Abdul and gasps.) (begins to yell) Bra-  
  
(Abdul zaps him and he falls back asleep. Abdul open the drawer and removes  
the lamp. He runs out of Pinky's room, but closes the door quietly behind  
him. He then dashes back to his room.)  
  
(Scene fades out and fades in Freakazoid's room. He is asleep with a smile  
on his face. A little bubble illustrates his dream- he's about to kiss Steff  
when he hears a loud beeping noise. He sits up quickly and looks around the  
room.)  
  
Freakazoid: (still hearing the beeping noise) Huh, what? (he glances at  
his wrist band that is flashing the words, "Wake up! Rub at lamp!" He  
then growls slightly.) Aw nutbunnies! It never fails! (turns to the  
audience) Just when you're at the best part of your dream, your alarm goes  
off! (he sighs) Oh well, better go see what Pinky wants now...  
  
(Freakazoid then disappears in a puff of smoke and reappears in Abdul's  
room.)  
  
Abdul: (laughing wickedly and holding the lamp in his hand) I am now your   
master!  
  
Freakazoid: (saracastically gasps and then turns to the audience) I figured  
the writer would get to this predicament sooner or later. (he then turns  
back to Abdul.)  
  
Abdul: For my first wish, I wish to be the most powerful sorceror on earth!  
No more silly parlor tricks for me!  
  
Freakazoid: (nods and sadly says) Very well master.  
  
(Freakazoid then zaps Abdul who glows and is given a golden staff. He laughs  
wickedly and then stops glowing.  
  
Abdul: Now, for my second wish, I wish that I WAS ruler of the world instead  
of those mice!  
  
Freakazoid: But-  
  
Abdul: You must obey me! I am your master! (  
  
Freakazoid: (sighs) Very well, as you wish master.   
  
(He waves his arms and colored smoke swirls around Abdul. Smoke clears and   
Pinky and Brain appear on Abdul's dresser in their regal outfits. A beam   
appears and swirls around them and their robes disappear and change back into  
rags. The beam swirls around Abdul and now he is wearing a regal outfit.)  
  
Pinky and Brain: What happened?  
  
Freakazoid: (sighs) Sorry guys. Abdul-  
  
Abdul: (cackles) I now have absolute power!  
  
(Mice try to run away.)  
  
Abdul: Oh no you don't! (points his staff at the mice and zaps them with a  
beam that pulls them towards him. Abdul drops his staff and grabs them when  
they are close enough. He then glares at them.) Well, well, well...(laughs)  
  
Brain: (whispers to Pinky) Try to rub the lamp!  
  
Pinky: I'm trying! (tries to free a hand, but can't. Glances down quickly  
and notices his tail is free.)  
  
Abdul: Now, what would be a fitting demise for you? Hmm... (turns his head  
upward to think.)  
  
(Pinky lifts his tail upward and manages to nick the lamp. Freakazoid's eyes  
light up.)  
  
Pinky: (exclaims) Oh, I wish we were never in this mess!  
  
(Gigantic puff of smoke. Mice are in a cage in Abdul's lair. Abdul isn't  
there yet, though.)  
  
Pinky: Oh no! Narf! I made a wish that made us never get the lamp!  
  
Brain: (growls) So I noticed Pinky.   
  
(Freakazoid appears in front of mice.)  
  
Pinky: Wait, I thought-  
  
Freakazoid: Well, you didn't exactly wish you never found the lamp.  
  
(Lamp appears in Pinky's hand.)  
  
Pinky: I'm still your master?  
  
(Freakazoid nods.)  
  
Pinky: I still got one wish left?  
  
Freakazoid: (nods agains and the looks at the audience as he points to  
Pinky) He catches on real quick!  
  
Brain: (shakes Pinky) Pinky! Wish us rulers of the world again!  
  
Pinky: But Brain, I promised I'd-  
  
Brain: (stops shaking Pinky and throws him to the ground. He then growls.)  
Yes, that promise.  
  
Pinky: (sighs) I can't go back on me word.  
  
(Brain sighs. Suddenly the door flies open and Abdul stands in the doorway  
angered.)  
  
Abdul: So if it isn't my two fuzzy friends and their wacko genie!  
  
Freakazoid: Actually, (points to himself) I'm Freakazoid. This (makes  
Wakko appear with a turbin and a lamp) is a Wakko genie.  
  
Wakko: (turns to Freakazoid and frowns) Haven't we done a joke like that  
before?   
  
Freakazoid: Oh...right. (makes Wakko disappear)  
  
(Abdul storms towards the cage with little lamps in his eyes.)  
  
Pinky: (gasps) Oh dear! (in a panic) I wish the genie free of the lamp!  
  
(Freakazoid's gold cuffs disappear as well as the lamp.)  
  
Freakazoid: (runs up and shakes Pinky's hand) Thanks! (lightning bolts  
out the window)  
  
Abdul: (growls) Well, I may not be ruler of the world or even a powerful  
magician but I still have enough power (as he says this he hops onto the  
table with the cage and slowly begins to turn into a cat) to get rid of you!  
  
(Pinky and Brain back all the way to the very back of the cage. They are  
panicking and sweat begins to come down their faces.)  
  
Pinky: (trembling) W-What do we do now, Brain?  
  
Brain: (trembling also) I-I don't know. (gulps)  
  
(Abdul is now a cat. He picks the lock of the cage with a claw and opens  
the door. Reaches inside and grabs Pinky. Opens his mouth and is about to  
drop Pinky in.)  
  
Brain: No! Stop!  
  
(Suddenly Abdul is zapped and he drops Pinky. He's zapped again and runs to  
the door.)  
  
Abdul: Ow!!  
  
(He's then zapped three more times as he scampers away exclaiming "Yow!" each  
time he's hit and leaps upward slightly in pain.)  
  
Pinky: (looks around) But how...I mean...what just....um...narf!  
  
(Freakazoid peeks in the window and waves.)  
  
Freakazoid: Hi guys!  
  
Pinky: (confused) I thought you left.  
  
Freakazoid: I did, but I couldn't let you get eaten. (crawls in the room  
and walks over to the mice) In fact, I have the feeling you're not going to  
be too safe here so I got an idea to help you out.  
  
(Huge puff of smoke and as it disappears, the scene reveals they are inside  
Acme Labs.)  
  
Freakazoid: There. Welcome to Acme Labs. You've been given the knowledge  
to operate all the machines of this time. Of course, Brain knows all the  
stuff about how they work and stuff while Pinky just knows how to use a  
remote control. (grins) Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a date to get  
to. Ta-ta! (lightning bolts off stage)  
  
(Pinky turns on the TV by stepping on the remote control in front of the  
cage. Begins to watch.)  
  
Brain: Turn that off. I need to consentrate for tomorrow night.  
  
Pinky: Why Brain? (turns off TV) What are we going to do tomorrow night?  
  
Brain: The same thing we do every night Pinky. TRY TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!  
  
(Chorus: They're dinky, they're Pinky and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain,  
Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain. Fade out.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
